Bound Servitude
by FabulousBeast
Summary: He says they're one in the same, both hopeless puppets dangling by the threads of fate. Nearly two years after Demise's defeat, Link had hoped his role as the goddess chosen hero had come to an end. Yet Ghirahim claims they are nothing more than tools of a doomed war destined to repeat itself. Perhaps they are more alike than Link is willing to admit. Ghirahim x Link central fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Skyward Sword and involved characters belong to Nintendo.**

**Please note, although not immediately present, this will be a Ghirahim x Link central fic.**

**T****emporary cover art drawn by Raven-igma! (Check out her fanfic Propane Nightmares!)**

* * *

__Pain can be such a remarkable thing.__

__When coupled with defeat it becomes unspeakably powerful and plagues even the greatest of minds. Like a parasite, it slowly grows within its host until it gives birth to something far greater...something much more formidable.__

__Hatred.__

__Seething, unadulterated hatred.__

__In this heat, every little detail is committed to memory. Such details you may have conveniently forgotten, but I remember all too well.__

__For you see, when the mighty fall, it is a horrendously tragic and unforgettable experience. Mere moments ago, they were radiant with such power and dominance, that victory was unquestionable. Far too secure on their pedestal, they had failed to notice the gathering snakes encircling their feet. All it took was a clever, little twist and the tides had taken a drastic turn.__

__It was a shame really, they had just been crowned with glory before fate decided to strip them of that right, and with it, their divinity.__

__Why, they had almost become unrecognizable!__

__Yet who knew—yes, who could have possibly known that the goddess herself could be so artful in manipulation. So...what's the word?__

__Apathetic.__

__Hylia had not flinched when her beloved humans had fallen, had not wept when they were devoured and torn to pieces. Not a single bat of those golden lashes when all that remained were pitiful shreds. No, her face was as still as sacred water, sparing not even a ripple of concern.__

__How she maintained such an infuriating confidence in her pets was beyond me. Their loyalty had been equally baffling, absurdly eager to sacrifice themselves for their land and Hylia's cause. Blindly, they held onto the belief they would be saved and clung onto her empty promises.__

__Ha! The goddess must have loved stupid creatures, for she made so many! They were nothing more than a brainless bunch of cattle being herded towards a set of waiting jaws. And for what cause? To buy her precious hero more time? She certainly had no reserves about being expedient and dismissing her little pawns once they've expired their uses.__

__How exceptional cruel of you Hylia.__

__You remained disturbingly poised and much too calm, a silent onlooker at the crumbling world below. Even with your decreasing numbers, your face never changed, not even a crease of that delicate brow, still as a statue and pointlessly elaborate. A disgustingly perfect statue that stimulated nothing but a rise in temper. It gave me a terrible itch that left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed. Naturally, carving into your milk-fed humans was quiet the stress reliever and allowed me to exercise creativity.__

__Oh? Are you surprised at how much I thrilled at ending their lives? Thrived in seeing the fear in their eyes?__

__Perhaps I should elaborate so I can gain your appreciation.__

__The stench of blood filled the air, intoxicating us and driving our forces forward in drunken glee. In our wake, we left a trail of mirthful death, marks of our triumph. We tore through them with tremendous ease, each body offering a beautiful note of pain that inspired an orchestra of anguished cries to ripple through each piteous wave. Their howls of defeat were a wonderful tribute, but it was their screams of terror that invigorated truly us.__

__Oh and how I basked in it! How I swayed to the rhythm of our war drums thundering through and weighing down on their wilting numbers. Even when they continued to stubbornly opposed us, their eyes told us we had done more that we had hoped for; we instilled fear.__

__That wretched flame, their gallant efforts, would soon cease to be. Already, we could see the doubt creeping behind their eyes and soon, very soon, that doubt would flourish into betrayal. Your fickle pets will accuse you of abandonment, perhaps even question your existence. In turn, they will fall to our feet, sniveling and pleading for their despicable lives to be spared. Such frail, pathetic creatures. Their extinction had been long overdue.__

__We had won Hylia. It would not be long before we choke out their courage and loyalty to you. Their ever growing hesitation was a sign that the fruits of our labor were ripening. Their crumbling bodies were mere stepping stones to the order of a new world.__

__A new era was to be born–our era.__

__Your alliance with the tribes meant nothing to us. Your combined forces could not even hope to hinder us. They were hardly a wrinkle in our perfectly fabricated plans. Not even your so called chosen hero could save you. This...this fabled mortal boy that would ruin us.__

__Ruin us! I have never been so wildly humored!__

__...and to think that you had spoken so highly of him. With insufferable confidence no less! Spoke as though that he alone would prevail and end the war. That he, this insolent brat, would save your whimpering pack of diseased dogs you call humans. That you had credulously given your blade for him to wield on your behalf.__

__How preposterous! It was laughable!__

__This poor, miserable little whelp. So woefully naive and blind, following whatever sweet scented trail you've left for him. What nectarous lies did you feed him Hylia? What bitter promises did you give him that he so willingly reduced himself to be a mere extension of yourself? To senselessly dare and challenge my master?__

__Had the sight not been so hysterical, this would have been a great offense! A great injustice! But master humored him, perhaps out of the limited kindness of his heart. Had this boy heeded my master's warning and surrendered, then perhaps his life would have been spared.__

__No, he remained a fool.__

__Such a fool.__

__Struck down, he struggled by our feet, floundering like a fish out of water. Groans bubbling passed his bloodied lips, he stared at us with such defiance. Despite his broken body, his eyes burned brightly, shining when they were not supposed to. Such vibrancy! Unlike his fallen comrades, there remained a vicious fire that refused to die. There was something inescapable about it, something haunting and unnatural, like a sun that never sets. No matter how many clouds gathered before him, his glare would ceaselessly pierce through. Somehow I found this...distracting, perhaps even unnerving.__

__I was almost inclined to hasten the boy's death, but sure enough, his body began to droop, as if unraveling muscle by muscle. Finally he grew still and his eyes closed, troubling me no longer. Yet I could not help but watch for a few more moments, somewhere caught between fascination and...__

__...No, I would not say sympathy, but the distaste of seeing an abused, forsaken animal. His disposability should not have come to any surprise to me, but I imagined he would have been more favorable than that.__

__No matter, like the obvious inferiority he was, it would not be long until death had fully embraced him. Master had more pressing matters at hand and I, of course, was to accompany him. The time had come to put an end to your reign on power. In our advance, legions upon legions of every beast and demon imaginable behind our every step, I could not help but wonder how your face would change when met with defeat. Would fear glaze over your eyes? Would you submit? Kneel in supplication and cry for mercy? Bow so low that the tip of your nose would peck at the earth?__

__It almost pained me to imagine you so terribly alone and...how to say?__

__Crudely Forgotten.__

__Your precious land had been spoiled beyond repair, once proclaimed as a holy place where you were adored by many. Now it could not be further away from such a thing. There was nothing left but an infestation of squealing pigs in human clothing. However there was a certain satisfaction in watching them being driven mad with fear. The defeat of your champion had impelled them to abandoned their will to fight entirely! Perhaps that was when they decided that retaining honor was an undesirable practice. It was fascinating really, how quickly their hearts and intents had changed into something so very primitive. Like all animals, they were guided by the instinct to survive and fled without thought, foolishly corralling themselves within the castle walls to cower and hide.__

__Oh? Did it sting to have them shut you out so readily?__

__It was all too perfect, watching every carefully planned piece fall into place and build and build, until finally, the stage had been set. With Your Grace as our audience, one would say it was within our best interested to ensure that our performance would leave you absolutely breathless. So memorable, so astonishing that our act would be written in the stars as history. Our crowning glory would be one of legend, so awe-inspiring that the elders of future generations would tell great tales of our victory and immortalize us with sacred songs. They would erect statues and temples in our honor where they would gather and chant in admiration.__

__Ah, such a wonderful thought, to be forever worshiped until the end of time. Did it not make you tremble with delight?__

__Oh...but you were just biding your time weren't you?__

__Cleverly waiting for your pawns to position themselves appropriately before you made your move. In hindsight, we should have been suspicious when you summoned the dragons. We had not counted on their involvement, and being such proud, reserved creatures, it had been strikingly odd how responsive they were to come to your aid. Still, like the rest of your servants, they would be susceptible to failure and their efforts would be in vain. Surely, they could not pose any possible threat. Absolutely not.__

__But then that accursed light appeared.__

__A golden pillar so searingly bright, that I was nearly blinded when it lifted a fragment of land into the sky. Upon closer examination, I saw that the selected outcropping had been the castle where the humans had taken refuge. Although the majority remained cowering within their shelter, a small group emerged to gawk at the shrinking world below them as they ascended into the heavens. Overwhelmed they dropped to their knees and called out in desperation, reaching down as if to grasp at something being left behind.__

__Something I recognized.__

__Bathed in light, at the very base of the pillar was a lone figure, bent down on one knee with a sword driven deep into the earth. Through the blinding rays I saw a familiar set of piercing eyes...__

__Eyes that taunted me, infuriated me. Eyes of a miserable, stubborn roach that had wrongfully crawled out of his hole. Eyes that should have been empty, debilitated, bereft of life! Why! Why did he strive after you've used and discarded him so readily? When his frail, expiring body was on the verge of collapsing? It was ineffable, it was outrageous, appalling and vehemently disgusting! It was...it was...__

__Perhaps that was when you struck me down. I was no longer by master's side and found myself supinated and disoriented. To this day I curse myself for being so carelessly distracted by that brat's emergence. When I came to my senses the unthinkable had happened.__

__My master, driven to his knees before you.__

__Light, igniting and spreading like wildfire had engulfed his body until he was barely visible. From what little I could see of his shriveling form, he seemed to be sinking deep into the earth as though it were water. When his presence was no more, I was riddled with confusion and disbelief. Immobile and shamefully weak, I came to realize that the world around me had become barren and unimaginably quiet. Like the snuffed flame of a candle, all carnage and destruction had come to an insultingly abrupt end. Our army—our great army had shattered and dissolved under your breath, purged into darkness where you granted no return. Your sweeping hand left no stone unturned, ridding the world of any you deemed villainous. Not even the fleeing or conceding cowards were spared. The demon king and his subjects were to be sealed away in a forsaken realm for all eternity.__

__Yet I remained.__

__Alone with an unbroken silence.__

__Watching you, cursing you, making ill-willed promises and vows. Your eyes met mine and only then did I realize how much I truly loathed you. Standing there so sanctimoniously, so painfully perfect in your every step, poised and balanced with such self-assurance. Your words were unnecessary and trivial but when they lingered, it left a bitter taste that I could not get rid of. The more I tried to wipe myself free from them, the more it made me sick with anger, swaying and shaking hysterically with my illness.__

__Of course, you could not pay any mind. You had to attend to your little, deceased pet.__

__And here I thought you had forgotten about him.__

__His eyes were finally closed in eternal sleep and all color had left his face. Cold and limp against your arms, the blood had already dried against his dulled clothing. Still, you gathered him close and spoke. Spoke as though you had a shred of sympathy for the boy. Spoke as though you grieved over his loss. A voice laced with a false, motherly tenderness. Such talent you had! Such artful deception! The lies you weaved were so intricate that I nearly found them convincing. How applaudable!__

__Oh? Do I sense the dawn of a frown?__

__It is common knowledge that emotional attachment offers no advantage. After all, one would say that was the secret to your success. Or does the crease of your brow imply that you actually have developed feelings for your treasured pet? Although doubtful, if such a thing were true I would sing how the mighty has truly fallen!__

__No, this was nothing more than a ploy to ensure your ascendancy. Without hesitation you were whispering new plans for him, a carefully composed script he must follow in his next life and the very next, generations upon generations. Promising him that you would always be by his side for all eternity to help him prevail.__

__How remarkable. Even in death, you are relentless to him Hylia, but I suppose no good deed goes unpunished. Or did you simply enjoy tugging on the threads of fate? Collecting them around your finger and watching us dance for you? What a sad existence that must be; nothing more than a manipulated puppet being bent and twisted for your pleasure.__

__Beloved, limited, replaceable puppets.__

__Apologies, I'm sure they were all designed for a greater purpose with incomprehensible rewards. How thoughtless of me! How could I ever doubt such virtuous intentions? Shall I be a thrall to your machinations? Be grateful that you've decided to add me to your collection when I was beginning to enjoy the silence? My, my there really is no rest for the wicked.__

__Oh don't worry that precious, little golden head of yours. We will be meeting again soon. It is, after all, the will of the goddess.__

* * *

Zelda woke in a tangle of blankets. Heart racing and throat dry, it took her a moment to gather her wits and realize where she was. Seeing that she was still in her bedroom, she huffed out a ragged sigh and let her head sink into her pillow.

How many times has she had dreams like this? It had hardly been a week and they were already increasing in frequency. They had been so few at first, acting like a distant heartbeat that would mostly go unnoticed. Now they raged at her like a pounding headache demanding attention. She had not expected them to escalate into a nightly occurrence, and certainly did not count on having her sleeping schedule compromised. This frustrated as much as it troubled her. They never felt like dreams. Surreal as they were, they seemed too explicit to be a product of her subconsciousness. Were they visions or remnants of forgotten memories?

What puzzled her most was why the dreams were happening nearly two years after Demise's defeat. While she had been steadily regaining more memories of her formal life as the goddess since then, they had not been as pronounced as of late. In her waking hours they had been mostly dormant and she would get occasional, brief glimpses of familiar imagery. However, in the company of her dreams, they were almost rampant and alarming, nearly stunning her whenever they would flash through her mind. Often, when she contemplated on what she learned, she found herself feeling more confused and disturbed than frightened.

Despite this, she knew there were still a fair amount of critical details missing. Details in which she, no matter how hard she tried, could not remember. It felt like she was trying to look over a large, billowing veil that covered all corners of her view. Although it was thin enough to see passing shapes, it offered no clarity and was either too wide or high for her to peer over. Occasionally she would spot a small tear she could spy through and try to fathom what was on the other side. However, instead of finding answers to her questions, she was only perplexed with more questions. In her eagerness she had tried to stretch open the tears wider, but would then ponder if she was truly prepared to face what was beyond the protection of the veil. Did she really __want __to know all the dirty details of what Hylia—what __she __had done for her own self purpose at the expense of others?

Zelda sat up and pressed a palm to her forehead. Maybe she didn't need to decide now. In fact, what she needed right now was a fresh glass of water.

Pushing herself off the bed, she eased her feet to the wooden floor and made her way to the wash basin. Passing by her chair, she noticed something draped over the arm and made a note to revisit it later. Once refreshed, she made her way back towards the chair and saw her latest sewing project had been waiting for her there; Link's upcoming birthday present. Sighing, she knew she would never sleep now. Or rather, if she did, it would be short lived. At the very least, she could make some progress and finish his present early, especially when winter was just around the corner.

Although it would certainly help take her mind off things, a small pang of guilt stirred within her. She had promised to practice archery with Link this morning, but with the night being as disruptive as it has been, she doubted she would have the energy and enthusiasm to fully enjoy the session. They would have to reschedule for another day, preferably less eventful than this night.

What if she wrote a letter?

Zelda smiled. Yes, just like old times, she could have her Loftwing deliver the letter to him first thing in the morning. Nodding to herself in approval, she made her way towards her desk. As she inked her quill she couldn't help but giggle at the recollection of fonder memories.

Looks like she'd be the one sleeping in this time.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Whelp! After, like, forever, I've finally started on my big fic I've been planning for ages! What will unfold from here? I'm really excited to get this story started, so any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated and helpful! Reviews are especially motivating and encouraging! ^_^


	2. Sparrot's Fortune

**Disclaimer: Skyward Sword and involved characters belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Breath held, eyes narrowing, Link let his arrow fly.

It whizzed just above the wooden target and buried itself in the bark beside it. Clicking his tongue, Link circled his Loftwing around the Great Tree.

"Just one more," he promised, patting Pyrois' crimson feathers.

His Loftwing gave an answering croon. This had, in fact, been the third time Link had missed his mark. If he had ever hoped to catch up to Zelda's level of precision, then he'd really have to step up his game. Had she been present, she would have playfully reprimanded him for slacking off. Sometimes this would be accompanied by a competitive flicker in her eye, and she would challenge him to beat her score. Amused by her confidence, Link was eager to prove he was a worthy adversary. Unfortunately, this was still a work in progress as Zelda had developed a near-mastery of archery.

Coasting along the tree's giant frame, Link searched for his target with renewed determination. Once found, he retrieved another arrow from his quiver, straightened his spine and pulled back the bowstring. Sensing that Link was leveling another shot, Pyrois eased into a steady glide.

Link released his arrow.

This time his aim had been true and the wooden target swerved with an impaled center. Link beamed. Even Zelda would have been impressed with a shot like that. Pyrois trilled a resounding cheer, and in their moment of triumph, both knight and Loftwing raced through the air. Picking up speed, they climbed up to the very top of the Great Tree. At the peak, Link pulled on his bird and they inverted into a dive.

After a moment of weightlessness, they plunged downwards, Pyrois' wings tucked to his sides. With the cold, sharp air rushing against Link's ears and face, the world around them became a blur. At the very last second red wings spread to catch wind, and the pair leaned back to swoop upwards, narrowly avoiding impact with the ground. The grass split in their path, Pyrios's impressive wingspan accidentally bowling over a couple of poor, unsuspecting Kikwi's.

"Sorry!" Link called over his shoulder, but only saw a pair of quivering dots as they soared back into the sky.

Luckily for him, the Kikwis were forgiving creatures. He doubted that he'd be very successful without their guidance as Link had come to learn that his knowledge of the Kikwi's native land had been limited. Despite thinking himself an experienced resident, Link had only explored a small portion of the woods, leaving a brand new world to range over. What he thought were familiar paths had often led to new discoveries.

Machi had become a frequent scouting companion when venturing through these uncharted areas, eager to help Link with his navigation. Whenever the little Kikwi would point out hidden trails or unknown passages, Link would studiously mark them down on his map. As excited as Machi was in showing Link around the expanse of the forest, the Kikwi had to reluctantly enforce certain boundaries, sectioning off areas that were exclusive to Kikwi kind. Not wanting to cause dissent between the tribes, Link was quick to relay these restrictions to his fellow Skyloftians.

After all, if not for the Kikwi, they'd still be desperately searching for a place suitable enough to conceal the Tri-Force. Who would have guessed that Faron Woods housed another temple equipped for such a task? Having much to be grateful for, the Skykoftians did their best to honor all requests made by the little creatures.

Well...most of the time.

Link eyed the targets he had spread around the Great Tree. Bucha had asked for them to refrain from tampering with the ancient tree as it was home to many Kikwi. With a pang of guilt, Link had Pyrois take them around the tree and hurriedly collected his mess. The knight hoped the dents and scrapes his arrows left behind were not terribly noticeable.

He had been careful to have the wooden targets hang by rope instead of nails to prevent unnecessary scarring, and made special note to avoid any Kikwi-inhabited areas. Still, he did not want to risk a misfire and decided maybe it was time to stop using the Great Tree as an ideal obstacle course.

With everything packed, Link rode back towards the village to resume his daily duties.

* * *

The Bokoblin never saw them coming. Licking its chops, it closed in on a trembling Kikwi, only to realize a little too late that Pyrois was already upon it.

Shrieking at the sudden barrage of talons it fled in a wild panic, yelping when the Loftwing charged after it with an angry screech. In desperation the Bokoblin scrambled towards the Deep Woods at full speed, perhaps unknowingly towards the wooden barricade that blocked the way. By the time Link and his Loftwing had caught up, the Bokoblin had shoved itself inside a narrow opening between broken boards, legs frantically kicking behind it as it tried to squeeze through.

Pyrois decided this was an opportune moment to give the Bokoblin's wriggling flank a farewell peck. The intruder shot forth with a howl.

_And stay out!_ Link thought, satisfied when he heard the wails fading in the distance.

Pyrois, on the other hand, was still riled up. Even though the Bokoblin was long out of sight, the Loftwing's crest was flared with aggression, and his wings beat hard against the wall of planks. The knight quickly pulled back on Pyrois, encouraging the bird to settle towards the ground. Once calmed, Link dismounted and gave Pryois a dismissive pat on the neck, who responded with a heated huff before taking off.

Pyrois had just started vanish into the clouds when Link heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey! Link!"

He turned to see Groose rushing towards him, fists swinging high in the air with each stride. Skidding to a stop, Groose bent forward panting with his hands resting on his knees.

"Came—as—fast as—I could," he panted between breaths. "Heard a huge racket—what happened?"

Link motioned towards the barricade, just in time for a plank to fall to the ground.

Groose looked horrified, jaw dropping as though he had witnessed a terrible crime.

"Those punks!" he ran in front of the damaged structure, fingers curling in distress. "They messed up The Groosicade!"

Link blinked at Groose disbelievingly. "You...called it the Groosicade?"

"Of course!" Groose wailed, looking like he had just lost a child.

Link knelt beside Groose, peering through the Bokoblin-sized hole. He had not seen much of the Deep Woods since they sealed the entrance, and at first glance, it seemed the same, but the forewarning cries of distant creatures told him otherwise.

"It should be easy to fix right?" Link asked, giving Groose's back an encouraging pat.

Groose pitched a snort over his shoulder.

"Easy!" he straightened up and pounded his chest with a closed fist. "Ain't nothing I can't put back together better and stronger!" Groose seemed to swell with confidence in that instant. "I'm going to punk-proof this barricade with even bigger traps!"

Link grinned. "Just go easy on those, I almost fell into one the other day."

"You mean The Groosepit?"

Link laughed. "I guess that was the one."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Groose rubbed the back of his neck. "That's why I left markers, so you know there's a trap and—"Groose caught a glimpse of Link's expression, which suggested such a thing was never encountered. "It should say _Grooseland _on it."

Link groaned. Groose never stopped looking for any and every opportunity to claim something—anything to be part of his personal project.

"Still going on about that?"

"Uh-huh! Gotta start somewhere!" Groose turned back to the barricade, hands digging into the various leather pouches he had strapped around his waist. "Grooseland is going to be totally loser-proof! No more dweebs will wreck all of Zelda's hard work!"

Groose was radiating with unrivaled determination, hammer suddenly in hand like he was ready for battle.

"Not on Groose's watch! I'll slug em all—duh-huh, but don't worry, I'll make a special exception for you." He grinned, jabbing Link's shoulder with a playful fist, perhaps with a little more enthusiasm than was necessary.

Link couldn't help but give a snort, flinging back a punch of his own. "Thanks."

Both men laughed, rubbing their sore shoulders.

As Groose got to work, Link could not help but admire his redheaded friend's dedication. Groose had been surprisingly knowledgeable about architecture and excelled at creating invention after invention to help maintain and build their village.

While Link and the other knights could intimidate and fend off troublesome Bokoblins from disrupting their establishment, it was difficult to keep them at bay for long. Somehow they always found their way back, hungrier and more aggressive than ever, moreso with the approaching winter.

Thankfully, Groose had been incredibly gifted in his craftsmanship, his traps successfully containing and repelling unwelcomed visitors. He made it his primary duty to ensure all traps were in top condition and never missed a beat when it came to repairs. Today was another example of just that.

Despite their efforts, their village was disappointingly barren. Several homes were built around the woods but nearly all were vacant. At first the surface had been lively with residents of Skyloft interested in staying in temporary lodging, or even having housing of their own. Volunteers had been plentiful then, fellow knights and townfolk helping with construction and development.

Unfortunately, that was all short-lived. The onset of winter had brought an inexplicable increase of monsters in both volume and ferocity. The attacks had stalled their progress, constantly terrorizing their settlement and forcing the Skyloftians to retreat to the safety of the skies. It had been a blow to Zelda's confidence, as she had especially prided herself in taking the lead in planning out the village. Of course, she and Link knew not to take it personally; they doubted anyone would want to immigrate to unfamiliar territory, especially if said territory was still littered with unwanted and dangerous occupants.

A shadow darted over from them. Link lifted his eyes and Groose followed his lead. Soaring just above them was a Loftwing, and Link caught a brief glimpse of its rider wearing a yellow uniform.

"That Pipit?" Groose asked, raising a hand to block out the sun's glare.

Link nodded, watching the pair bank around the Great Tree and slowly descend to the forest floor. "I thinks he's dropping stuff off at Zelda's."

That gained Grooses's attention.

"Hey, Link," there was a slight hesitance in his voice, as if forcing himself to continue. "Did you, uh, see Zelda today?"

Link looked at Groose, who kicked at the dirt idly, staring at his own feet.

"Not since yesterday, she hasn't been sleeping well," Link answered, watching Groose's eyes flick up with concern. "We canceled archery practice today."

"Oh," Groose's shoulders drooped just a little. "I guess she'd probably want to keep resting then, huh?"

Link shrugged. "Maybe, but you know her, she doesn't like sitting around doing nothing for long. _Why_?"

"Uh, nothing," Groose's eyes quickly went to his tools and kept his back to Link. "I was just gonna ask her something, that's all."

"Well, I was going to drop by and see how she was doing," Link began.

"Yeah, I was about to too but you know—" Groose yanked a broken plank free and tossed it aside. "Those creeps showed up and hgnn—!" Another plank was stripped off, this time more forcefully. "Wrecked the Groosicade, so now I gotta make sure this baby is fixed up, replace the boards and stuff..."

He seemed to be mumbling to himself now, and Link heard Groose uttering something about rotten luck under his breath. It was no secret that Groose was disappointed. Link had a sneaking suspicion that his friend had been in high hopes of setting something into motion today.

"Did you want help?" Link offered.

"Nah, I got this." Groose waved a dismissive hand, and his look of defeat told Link not to press further. "I know you got your own things to do and with Pipit here, you gotta go talk to him about your maps, so uh, just tell her I say hi."

* * *

After making sure every detail was up to date, Link folded his map and pocketed it. He made his way downhill and saw Pipit in the distance tending to his bird, Tawny. He was unfastening the buckles to her harness, which appeared to have several amply filled bags attached to her sides. Link counted at least four being unloaded to the ground with numerous scrolls and books spilling out, which Pipit bent down to collect. Tawny preened her feathers once relieved of the extra weight. When Link drew closer he saw her head dip down to reach under her wing and was surprised to find there was still something, or rather, someone on her back.

Neatly seated on a saddle, with his wide, beady eyes blinking about his surroundings, was Sparrot. Link wondered how he failed to notice him before. Then again, the fortune teller was so small he was easy to miss.

"Oh, it's you young man!" Sparrot greeted Link with a waving, dainty hand.

Link returned the gesture. "Hey Sparrot."

"It's been much too long!" Sparrot beamed. "I do believe I have not seen you since your last visit to Skyloft!"

Link nodded, catching a brief glimpse of Pipit grousing behind his Loftwing as he fumbled with Sparrot's luggage. "It's been really busy here,"

Sparrot held up a tiny hand. "Speak no more young man, for I know of the importance of your tasks here to ensure a safe future for us all! And my!" He gestured around him excitingly, nodding approvingly at the various pathways and fencing."What splendid progress! Nearly fit for living!"

"Well, not yet." Link confessed, helping Sparrot slip off of Tawny's back and steadying the petite man to his feet, who happily bumbled along, marveling at the houses. "We have a long way to go, there are still a lot of dangerous creatures around—"

"Tell me!" Sparrot suddenly chimed, staring up at Link intently, who secretly enjoyed feeling tall for once. "Have you been feeling the auras?"

Link blinked. "The..._what?_"

"The auras!" Sparrot insisted, an intense look in his eyes. "All around us! This Land is just overflowing with mystic energy! No doubt in preparation for the great Star Shower! What a promising night it will be!"

The fortune teller was speaking very fast, clearly enthralled with whatever he was rambling on about. Link could see that Sparrot had expected some sort of reaction from him, but was unsure what to say.

"Easy Sparrot!" Pipit had emerged, leaning over Tawny with a knowing smile spread across his freckled face. "Poor Link here has been doing nothing but chasing away pesky Bokoblins all week! He's got enough on his mind, don't you think?" He sneaked a wink to his fellow knight.

Sparrot's lip stuck out for a moment but eventually nodded. "Yes, yes of course, apologies, but may I suggest you partake in watching the great Star Shower tonight?"

"Star Shower?" Link repeated, somewhat dazed now.

"Sparrot," Pipit interjected, "if you want to enjoy this Star Shower of yours, we should get your stuff unpacked."

"Oh! Oh yes! This way Pipit, I must prepare right away!" Sparrot scurried towards Pipit, picked up the smallest, lightest bag from the pile of his belongings and retreated into an empty house.

Pipit scoffed, seeing the heavier bags were left for him to deal with.

"He's been like this all day," Pipit explained with a roll of his eyes. "It was neat at first but he keeps going on and on about these vibes he keeps getting."

Amusement aside, Link began to question the duration of Sparrot's visit as Pipit slung a sizable bag over his shoulder.

"Is Sparrot…actually moving in?" Link really didn't like how the fortune teller was Bokoblin-snack sized.

"No, he's just camping here for the night, don't worry."

Link wasn't sure if he was sold on the idea. Who knew how long until the barricade was broken through again? Not that he doubted Groose's handiwork, but the monsters have been becoming stubbornly persistent.

"The area isn't fully secure yet," Link insisted. "I had to chase off a Bokoblin not even twenty minutes ago, and Groose is still fixing the barricade it chewed through."

"_Trust _me Link, he insisted." Pipit gave a dry laugh. "I wasn't thrilled with it either, but you should see the way this man _pleads_." There was a certain tinge of exasperation in Pipit's words and Link guessed his friend had endured many hours of Sparrot's babbling. "He keeps raving on about these constellations that align a certain way every hundred years or something crazy like that."

"But it's true!" Sparrot had reappeared. Pipit visibly stiffened; there was no escape for him now.

"In this once-in-a-life time phenomenon," Sparrot began, "Something _extraordinary_ happens! They say a portal opens from another dimension and the stars that fall are signs of mystic beings entering into our very own world for a visit. It is said to be a remarkable sight!"

Maybe, just maybe, Link was a little bit curious. "Mystic beings?"

Pipit groaned loudly. "Link, don't encourage him. P_lease_."

"Yes!" Sparrot seemed absolutely thrilled at the inquiry."Enigmatic entities that bring joy and fortune to all. It is said they can only be seen by those young and pure at heart. They are timid to show themselves, but if I absorb the reflections of the shooting stars with my crystal ball, then I may be able to see them!"

Sparrot grasped Link's hands and gave them an eager shake, eyes twinkling. "I _must_ urge you to see the Star Shower my boy! And perhaps take fair Zelda with you! It is simply too wondrous to miss!"

That didn't seem like such a bad idea. Zelda did always enjoyed sightseeing and had in truth, expressed some interest in star gazing. If this Star Shower was as remarkable as Sparrot was making it out to be, then maybe it would be worth taking Zelda with him. It could be a good opportunity to unwind after a long day.

Then it clicked. Was that what Groose had been wanting to ask Zelda?

Pipit snickered. "Goddess, Sparrot, I think this is the most excited I've _ever _seen you." He rebalanced the large bag on his shoulder, hefting it up as if to remind the fortune teller of the burden he was carrying. "Guess we should, you know, get _ready _for the big show?"

"Ah! Quite right! Come along Pipit!" Sparrot released Link's hands and immediately disappeared into the house he had claimed, again leaving Pipit with all the heavy lifting.

"I'll have to catch up with you later Link," Pipit sighed, eyes strained with forced patience. "Save yourself while you can, just do me a favor before you go alright?"

He stuck his free hand in his pocket and withdrew a small, thin parcel.

"Zelda asked to have this delivered to her quickly," Pipit handed it to Link with a wry smile. "So if you could use those lazy feet of yours and take it to her?"

Link took the package in his hands, which seemed paper light and crinkled easily in his grasp. "Did you want the maps now?" Link asked.

"You can give them to me later, got my hands _literally_ full right now." Pipit smacked the bottom of the bag with the flat of his palm. "I'll be out and about making supply runs, but I'll be staying here tonight to keep Sparrot safe since he's my responsibility for today. After all, it's a knight's duty to protect and help others."

His words seemed to roll out begrudgingly, the corners of his mouth pulling into a frown but a toothy grin quickly replaced it.

"So don't worry, no babysitting for you. Just leave it to ol' Pipit!"

* * *

Areos had perched himself on Zelda's rooftop with his powder blue feathers rippling in the cool breeze. Link could see those keen eyes briefly flicking to his direction before sweeping back towards the kneeling figure on the grass. Following the Loftwing's gaze, Link found his best friend carefully parting the grass with delicate hands. Her lower lip was slightly caught between her teeth and her brow seemed to crease with uncertainty.

Link was surprised that he somehow managed to walk up behind her undetected. With childish delight, he peered over her shoulder to see what she was fixated on. Was it a bug? No, he didn't see anything between her curling fingers, which were quick to fasten around her shawl when a brisk wind picked up. She was completely oblivious of his presence. Link's mouth wrinkled as he tried to contain himself, but decided it was time to reveal himself.

He leaned forward. "Did you lose something?"

"Oh!" Zelda jumped, looking up in alarm."Link!" She brought a hand to clutch at her chest, gripping at it as though her heart were about to leap free. "You snuck up on me!"

Link grinned at her boyishly despite the scowl Areos gave him. "Yeah, it was surprisingly easy to do too."

Zelda swatted at him, noticeably red in the face. "I didn't see you!"

Link's grin widened. She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove that sent him tumbling to the ground and on his back laughing.

"Just you wait," Zelda huffed, jabbing a finger at Link's ribs, who recoiled with a giggle. "I'll get you back for that, you'll see." she promised but was unable to hide a smile of her own.

"Oh no," Link smirked. "Are you going to smite me, _Your Holiness_?"

Suddenly the knight was at Zelda's mercy, squirming side to side as the goddess incarnate punished him with a series of deadly pokes.

"Mercy!" He cried, voice tickled with laughter as he tried to shield himself from Zelda's assault. "I'm sorry, Your Grace!"

Zelda ceased her attack and grew very still. Link saw that her head was bowed down with her golden bangs veiling her eyes mournfully.

The knight feared he made an insensitive reminder of Impa. A stabbing pressure of guilt welled within him as he knew how dear the Sheikah had been to her. His mouth parted, trying to form some sort of apology or words of comfort, but Zelda had already heaved a heavy sigh and settled onto the grass beside Link.

"I still prefer Zelda." She said gently, eyes lifting to the sky in silent contemplation.

Link reached for her hand and offered an apologetic squeeze. She squeezed back and together the two lay there, watching the clouds float by. For a while they said nothing, merely enjoying eachother's company and collectively reflecting on the journey they had shared.

Despite the time that has passed, their hearts still felt heavy from the hardships they had faced fulfilling their roles. Not a day had gone by without Zelda missing Impa immensely, and although she strove for a bright future the ache was still there.

With a slow intake of breath, Zelda broke the silence.

"Hey Link," she turned her head to look at him, "Have you been having any weird dreams lately?"

Link thought for a moment, but couldn't remember anything note worthy. Well, aside from one dream where his Loftwing had turned into a horse and he had somehow obtained a magical ocarina that could manipulate time, but he doubted that's what Zelda meant.

He shook his head. "Not really, why?"

"I was just wondering."

Link frowned. It certainly didn't sound like simple curiosity. "Something up?"

Zelda pursed her lips before giving a curt nod.

"Yup, these clouds. See that one?" She raised a hand to point at a rather awkward looking cloud. "It looks like your hair when it's super messy."

"Ha-ha, funny." Link turned to his side, still holding Zelda's hand. "But really," he inclined forward hoping to meet her eyes. But they seemed uncharacteristically evasive, and he could see faint traces of dark circles gathered beneath them. "You doing alright?"

Hesitance, but eventually blue eyes met his.

"Hm, I think so," Zelda confessed but the conflict in her words did not go unnoticed by Link. "I've just been having a lot in my mind lately, but nothing to get worried about."

Link wasn't very convinced.

"Come on, put that frown away!" Zelda poked at his cheek. "I'm fine, _really_!"

Just then, a sudden gust of wind blew past them. Zelda's shawl flew loose and smacked into Link's face dead center.

"Pipit!"

When Link removed the shawl he saw Zelda had gotten to her feet, waving frantically at Pipit flying overhead. Their friend didn't appear to hear her as he raised higher and higher into the clouds and towards Skyloft.

She breathed out a somewhat frustrated sigh. In response, Areos had immediately flapped down to her side and flexed his wings anxiously. Zelda gave her Loftwing a reassuring pat on the neck before turning to Link.

"Sorry Link, but can we talk later? I need to catch up with Pipit really quick to pick up a package."

Link suddenly remembered he had delivery to make.

"I almost forgot," he quickly fumbled with his pouch pockets. "I was supposed to give this to you for him."

He presented the parcel to her and she stepped forward, leaning in to peer at it. Her eyes lit up with recognition and she clapped her hands together, "Good! I was waiting for this!"

Areos warbled deep in his throat, crest deflating in disappointment. Zelda ruffled his neck feathers affectionately. "Oh alright, go on you! Go have have fun."

After affectionately rubbing his beak against her side, the Loftwing unfurled his wings and took to the skies with a powerful blast of air that nearly took Zelda' shawl again. Link grabbed it before it could escape. Zelda was carefully tearing a slit in the package, just enough to peek inside when he handed it to her.

"What is it?" Link asked, squinting his eyes. It looked like grinded up roots and shriveled leaves.

"Medicine!" Zelda beamed, looking very pleased with the contents.

"For you?" Link's brows tipped with concern.

Zelda blew out a little laugh and Link was relieved to hear it had a feathery lightness to it.

"No, no, I haven't been feeling _that_ bad." She shook her head with an amused smile. Her eyes seemed to have a certain shine to them, a type of reassuring warmth that put Link at ease. "No, this is for Machi, he's been sick."

"I didn't even know Kikwi could _get_ sick." Link was sincerely surprised. He couldn't think of a single occasion when the little creatures were ever susceptible to any sort of illness. The Kikwi were practically an extension of Faron Woods, and they were quick to hibernate before the weather grew too harsh for their bodies.

"It does seem odd," Zelda admitted, tapping a finger to her chin. "But I guess winter is coming early this year, and Machi did mention something about being behind on preparations."

She neatly folded the medicine bag and tucked it under her arm so she could take her shawl and wrap it around herself. "Anyways, I really need to give this to him, I have him staying at my place until he gets better."

Link gave an understanding nod. As much as he wanted to talk more, he knew Machi's health held a higher priority. Zelda smiled at him in appreciation, and despite the chill in the air, Link felt a pleasant warmth swelling inside him. She reached for him and took his hands in hers.

"Link, I..." she had an almost rueful expression."I wanted to apologize for skipping out on archery this morning, so I'm going to make it up to you with a surprise!"

Link pretended to look worried. "Uh-oh."

"Come on, stop kidding around!" She lightly smacked his arm with a confident smirk. "You'll like it I promise!"

"Wait!" Someone shouted behind them.

Zelda and Link turned in unison to see Sparrot's figure speeding towards them —well, as fast as his little legs could carry him. Sometimes the man resembled a frantic, bobbing Kikwi.

"Sparrot?" Zelda glided towards him. "What's wrong?"

The fortune teller nearly collapsed in front of the two, huffing and puffing. "That Pipit! Taking off so soon before I —Goddess I'm out of shape —I could tell him!"

"Tell him what?" Zelda inquired.

"My crystal ball!" Sparrot breathed, slowly regaining his composure. He cleared his throat and dusted off his robes. "Ahem," he straightened himself up as if to appear taller. "In my excitement for the great Star Shower, I have neglected to bring my most prized crystal ball for the event."

"Pipit said he'd be back." Link assured him.

"Surely, but will he on time? I need it sooner than later, before the very moment the first star shines!" Sparrot began to droop, eyes hooded in despair. "But if I don't have my crystal ball by then I'll miss my chance to catch the lights and see the mystic beings…"

"Oh, that's…_tonight_?" It was Zelda who spoke, so softly that it sounded like she was speaking more to herself than anyone else. Link was surprised that she seemed familiar with what Sparrot was talking about.

"Yes," Sparrot sighed, staring at ground sulkily. "This day only comes once every one hundred years."

Zelda gave Sparrot a pensive stare with a set jaw. Perhaps Link was just imagining it, but it seemed like her entire posture had stiffened.

"Ooooh already these exquisite, all-seeing eyes of mine are beginning to dull at the thought of missing such an opportunity!" Sparrot went on, his voice raising in a dramatic note.

Zelda hummed thoughtfully, eyes glancing over at Link hesitantly. "Well…" her lips loosened into a soft, imploring smile. "What if...Link gave you a ride?"

Sparrot's eyes glistened at Link hopefully.

Link cringed inwardly, wanting to protest but Zelda was giving him a pleading look he couldn't ignore.

"That is," she said with an apologetic dip of her head, "If you don't mind, Link?"

He knew she would have volunteered herself if she could, but her tightened grip on the medicine bag told him she had more pressing obligations on her mind.

How could he say no?

Link gave a defeated smile. "No problem."

* * *

Link stifled a yawn, having heard Sparrot explain the Star Shower's origins for the third time now. The sun had already settled itself into the sea of clouds, a soft, distant glow in the horizon. Link guessed the surface below was well passed dusk.

The fortune teller was so enthralled that he could hardly contain his enthusiasm, his words tumbling out eagerly and excitingly, and kept talking and talking and talking…

"Oooh and just think!" Sparrot went on, bouncing energetically on Pryois' back, much to the Loftwing's displeasure. "The unbelievable fortunes I could tell, all would be revealed, everything! Of course, these piercing eyes of mine can already see the future, but with the Star Shower, no stone would be unturned! No one would ever doubt my wisdom."

Pyrois tossed an irritated snort into the air, feathers ruffling with waning patience. Link helped smooth them down with a few sympathetic strokes, but they would prickle back up whenever Sparrot voiced a new thought.

Link was starting to appreciate Pipit's efforts for withstanding such punishment. He didn't think traveling with Sparrot would be such a taxing affair, and hoped he had enough fortitude to last the rest of the trip. Lucky for him Skyloft had just come into view. Pyrois eagerly beat his wings faster.

"Young man I must say I am eternally grateful for your kindness." Sparrot suddenly piped, sounding as though he were interrupting his own speech. It took Link by surprise when he realized Sparrot was waiting for a reply.

"It's no big deal." Link shrugged, relieved to see the town's rooftops passing below them.

"Young man, this is a big deal!" Sparrot insisted. "This is a grand occasion that should not be taken lightly!" Link could feel the man's dainty hands giving his tunic a persistent tug. "As such, I would like the repay your kindness by giving you a free fortune this very minute!"

Link sent a questioning look over his shoulder. "Don't you need your crystal ball for that?"

Sparrot's tiny mustache gave a jubilant quiver. "Normally yes, but today is truly spectacular!" His beady eyes gleamed boastfully. "The auras I've been sensing down at the surface have been so extraordinary that they have temporarily enhanced my abilities to foresee the future without the aid of my crystal ball —of course I will still require such for the Star Shower."

Link choked back a laugh. He might as well humor Sparrot. "Alright, let me have it."

"Splendid!" Sparrot clapped his hands together and hummed loudly in his glee. "Pipit had his doubts until I told him of a promising future with his beloved Karane."

Link cracked a grin at that. Sparrot began to sway behind him, speech becoming chant-like.

"_Aaaaaah I see, I see...the gathering of tempestuous clouds...I see restless nights in the wake of a storm. There will be clashing of spirits and the mighty will fall. You must beware when a shadow stalks you, for the past is not where you left it..."_

Link bristled, an unsettling sensation building in his stomach. It wasn't in the nature of Sparrot's fortunes to be so ominous. He was so caught off guard that he was left speechless. Judging by Sparrot's muteness, it seemed the fortune teller was surprised by his own words.

"But in light!" Sparrot chirped, eager to break the silence. "A bond you hold with someone will soon become _unbreakable_!"

Link did his best to mimic an appreciative nod, relieved that Sparrot seemed satisfied with having their conversation end where it did.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Link had them land in front of the Bazaar and Sparrot wasted no time in dismounting. The little man nearly stumbled with his excitement as he rushed inside the building, allowing Link a brief moment of peace.

The knight stroked at Pyrois' beak absentmindedly, trying to parse his thoughts. Of all the years he had known Sparrot, he had never received a fortune that held such a grave undertone. Historically they have been inessential but always served as helpful hints to obtain useful findings, specifically in his time as the goddess chosen hero. But never any predictions of potential tragedy. At least, not like this.

_The past is not where you left it._

Link's mouth tightened into a frown. Was this implying danger? Sparrot was never wrong about his fortunes before and Link had no reason doubt him, but he wondered if this was a product of the man's excessive excitement. After all, Sparrot didn't have his crystal ball, maybe he just got carried away in the moment.

Yeah, that had to be it.

Maybe he was overthinking it, but Link wondered if the chill running up his spine was really from the cold air.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Oh man, it's been ages everyone! I'm sorry for the ridiculous wait, I admit I've been going through some health complications so my personal life was a total mess.

But! Good news is that I've straightened myself out and I'm giving writing another shot. I almost gave up when I lost the original file to this chapter, but I'm glad I forced myself to rewrite it again, and in a way I'm glad I did because I think this version is better than my first attempt. Anyways, enjoy everyone! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Thank you for your patience. Feedback is always appreciated!

Stay tuned for more! :)


End file.
